


Near King Kooh

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jasper Hook worries about his brother before he finds out why the latter scowls. Based on the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episode A Hole in the Wall. Originally a Sailor Moon tale featuring Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren.  Jasper Hook x Cecilia.





	Near King Kooh

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

''I am worried about King Kooh,'' Repsaj said to Ailicec. His body tensed as he stood in his chamber. He focused on Ailicec. His eye became wide the minute he saw her scowl. *Hm?* Repsaj thought. He tilted his head to one side.

''I never liked your brother at all. He always ordered you to battle enemies.'' Tears formed in Ailicec's eyes for a few seconds. She saw Repsaj's smile. Ailicec found herself in his arms. She smiled after he kissed her on the lips.

Ailicec's scowl returned at a snail's pace. ''Your brother's sudden mood swings are causing you to worry about him?'' she wished to know. She was released. She viewed Repsaj nodding.

''King Kooh is happy one minute and he scowls the next minute. His enemies do bother him after they trespass and try to defeat him,'' Repsaj said. 

''We should be careful near King Kooh. He'll probably end our lives,'' Ailicec said. She was thoughtful. ''Are you going to check on him?'' she asked.

Repsaj began to nod. He viewed Ailicec turning and walking to a table. He followed her.

Repsaj smiled again after Ailicec took bread on the table. ''I will return as soon as possible,'' he said. He watched as she ate a bit of bread.

Frowning, Repsaj walked out of the chamber. He eventually found himself in front of King Kooh's throne. He viewed King Kooh frowning and sitting. Repsaj bowed. ''Brother? How are you now?'' he asked.

King Kooh's eyes widened. A scowl formed as his body shook. 

''Brother?'' A sad frown appeared on Repsaj's face. He looked back. Repsaj gasped. He understood why King Kooh was enraged. Repsaj viewed Ailicec's wide eyes as she smiled with big cheeks due to bread.

 

THE END


End file.
